The broad long term goal of this project is to empower diabetic patients (type I and type II) with a low-cost easy-to-use technology that helps them manage their disease. Diabetes affects more than 400 million people worldwide with an estimated increase of about 205 million by the year 2035. Due to the dramatic increase in the growth of diabetes, the development of a low-cost and effective device that allows close monitoring of glucose level and managing the disease is of high relevance to the NIH as well as other world health organizations. We have prototyped a novel, miniaturized (size of a poppy seed), completely wireless and extremely low-cost glucose sensing system. It consists of an electronic microchip which can sense glucose owing to an integrated electrochemical solid-state sensor. This device is injected sub-dermally using a proprietary needle-based applicator and wirelessly communicates the glucose data to an external transmitter device which enables cloud-based data storage and processing. The next step in transforming this technology into a commercial product is the development of reliable and scalable processes to allow for high-yield manufacturing of the sensor with long-term in-vivo operation. In this Phase I project, we propose to formulate, optimize and test the performance of the device in-vitro and then test its efficacy i an established animal model (rats).